different way to home
by whitekei
Summary: seharusnya ini jalan pulang yang sama,tapi hari ini terasa berbeda


durarara (c) ryohgo narita

if u have dA acc,please read the doujinshi too in arisuschan(dot)deviantart(dot)com ^^

Sang mentari sudah menenggelamkan dirinya, berganti giliran dengan si cantik rembulan,Heiwajima Shizuo,si bartender yang sudah lama dipecat dari bar, dengan tetap mengenakan seragam bartender yang didapatkannya dari adik kesayangannya yang seolah tidak mempunyai ekspresi,Heiwajima Kasuka, berganti pekerjaan menjadi baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan nya bersama tom-san.

Di perjalanan pulangnya,shizu melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh dari lorong sempit diantara gedung-gedung tinggi,lorong gelap kumuh biasa itu terlihat tidak biasa hari ini,membuat Shizuo ingin masuk ke dalamnya dan melihat hal apa yang bisa Ia temukan disana dari rasa penasarannya.

'apa yang kulakukan?kenapa aku ingin masuk ke dalam lorong gelap dan menjijikkan ini?kenapa aku punya perasaan penasaran kali ini?'gumam shizu-chan dalam hati.

Grusak-grusak,terdengar suara gesekan kain pakaian dengan tanah,BADUMMMNN!suara kapak dan bat baseball terdengar disertai suara tawa 3-5 orang preman terdengar jelas dari dalam sudut lorong gelap itu,Shizuo yang menyadari hal gawat sedang terjadi ,secara refleks berlari kencang menuju ke arah benar saja,sesuai dengan yang diduga Shizuo tadi,4 orang preman bertampang garang dengan senjata tumpul di tangan masing-masing sedang memukul tanpa ampun sesosok kecil berjaket hitam bercelana panjang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi lemah teringkuk menyerupai kucing bedanya manusia berjaket hitam itu sedang tersiksa,bukan tidur.

"hei!apa-apaan kalian,ini!berani-beraninya kalian pada gadis lemah saja!lawan aku kalau berani!"teriak shizuo marah sambil mengagkat tempat sampah raksasa dan sudah bersiap-siap ntuk melemparkannya pada 4 preman garang .

Salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan kacamata hitam murahan dan jaket kulit berwarna hijau tua dengan nada membela,berkata:

"tu...tunggu dulu!dia bukan ga..."

BRUAKKKK!dengan sukses tempat sampah raksasa dengan berat sekitar 34 kiloan itu meluncur tepat ke arah si preman

Melihat rekan sesama premannya terkapar karena lemparan maut shizuo,salah satu preman lagi yang berkaos kuning panjang dengan rambut gimbal segera menyadari wajah shizuo yang amat geram tersebut

"di...dia heiwajima Shizuo!orang yang paling kuat se-ikebukuro!"teriaknya ketakutan sembari menarik lengan baju temannya yang berambut afro dengan kaos merah berkombinasi hitam kusam.

"le...lebih baik kita pergi saja dari monster itu,aku tidak mau mati hari ini "jawab temannya dengan nada suara ketakutan bercampur gugup yang amat sangat.

"ja...jangan tinggalkan aku!"dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh preman berkaos hijau yang tadi terkena serangan tempat sampah shizuo

Akhirnya lorong sempit gelap yang kumuh itu sepi dari preman garang kampungan tadi

'kenapa aku melakukan hal yang seperti ini?aku bahkan tidak mengenal gadis ini...'pikir shizuo dalam hati

Shizuo berjalan mendekati sosok berjaket hitam yang ditolongnya barusan,dia berlutut dan mengamatinya lebih dekat,kemudian ia baru saja menyadari siapa orang yang dia tolong itu ketika mendapati bulu-bulu coklat keemasan yang menghiasi tudung kepala sosok adalah izaya orihara,si kutu loncat dari shinjuku yang sering mengganggunya!dia tidak menyadari kalau 'makhluk' itu adalah izaya karena bulu-bulu coklat keemasan itu hanya terdapat di bagian tudungnya dan dibawahnya tidak ada.

"IIII...IIIIZZZAAAYYYAA!"

tu..tunggu.. dulu...bulu-bulu di pinggir tudungnya pun sudah tidak lengkap,sama saja dengan bulu-bulu di di bawahnya!shizuo melihat keadaan sang informan dealer itu lebih seksama,kondisi tubuh dan pakaiannya dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki sangatlah tidak...tidak biasa...entahlah apa yang sudah terjadi dengan izaya tadi,pastilah sangat mengerikan karena itu sudah terbukti dengan banyaknya luka-luka yang bisa shizuo lihat dari luar.

Rasa khawatir,kesal dan marah bercampur menjadi satu,shizuo bingung dia harus berbuat apa ketika seseorang,yang dia cintai sekaligus yang ia benci terkapar tanpa daya di hadapannya.

"heh...kalau aku tau orang yang tadi dianiaya preman-preman itu adalah kamu,aku tidak akan menolongmu,tau"*menjambak rambut Izaya sampai wajah izaya telihat oleh sinar rembulan yang tipis hingga terlihat samar*

"hahaha,walaupun kamu sudah babak belur seperti ini,kamu tetap terlihat tampan,ya..."*shizuo tersenyum mengejek di depan izaya

Namun izaya tidak berkata apa-apa,membuka matapun tidak

"hhhmmnnn...ini kelihatannya serius..."*menghela nafas dan kemudian menggendong izaya di punggung*

Apartemen mungil shizuo

Shizuo POV:

'aku membawa kutu ke apartemenku,aku membawa kutu ke apartemenku!(964363x)ini benar-hal gila...hal tergila yang pernah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku!"*melemparkan izaya ke tempat tidur dengan kasar lalu mendekatinya*

"hei,kutu busuk,apa sih yang kau lakukan sampai mau saja diserang habis-habisan oleh preman-preman kelas teri begituan?payah sekali kamu...ngakunya master parkour,tapi..."

Ucapan shizuo berhenti ketika ia melihat luka memar-memar dan goresan –goresan berdarah di sepanjang leher jenjang si raven

"damnn...kau terluka parah sekali...aku akan segera menelpon shinra"*mengambil hp dr kantong dan langsung menelepon shinra*

Tuuutt...tuuuttt...ckrek...

Terdengar suara lembut cerdas khas shinra dari ujung handphone

"ada apa,shizuo-san?"tanya shinra

"si kutu terkapar sakit di rumahku sekarang,tolong obati dia"jawabshizuo sekenanya

"aaa~~~maaf sedang sibuk sekarang,5 menit lagi aku akan mengoperasi plastik seorang gadis yang berjuang keras demi cintanya ,katakan padaku seperti apa keadaan izaya sekarang dan aku akan mengirimkanmu cara-cara mengobatinya via faximile"

"nggg...dia..."

***170 minutes later...****

"uh...uhmmmnnn...di..dimana ini?" *izaya pelan-pelan membuka matanya,mula-mula pandangan matanya samar-samar,kemudian menjadi jelas,ia menyadari kalau tempat dia berada adalah kamar shizuo.

Suara langkah kaki ringan mendekat

"kau sudah bangun rupanya,flea..."shizuo duduk di atas kursi dekat tempat tidur .

"ka..kau...me...menolongku?"ucap izaya terbata-bata seakan tidak percaya begitu melihat perban yang awut-awutan melilit hampir di seluruh tubuhnya dan ada juga plester di pipi dan bagian lainnya

"err...entahlah!shizuo memalingkan kepalanya yang terlihat merah dari pandangan izaya,namun percuma ,sebenarnya izaya tau apa yang disembunyikan shizuo dan sedang tersenyum senang dalam hati.

"wah,aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau shizu-chan mau menolongku,terima kasih "izaya terkekeh-kekeh

Shizuo menatap izaya penuh arti

Izaya merasa grogi,sangat grogi

"ke..kenapa kamu menatap ku begitu?shi...shizu-chan?"

PLIP!shizuo sadar dengan tiba-tiba,refleks ,Ia berusaha menutupi blush di wajahnya dengan tangan.

"ii..itu karena kamu belum berterima kasih kepadaku!i..itu saja!bukan yang lain kok!"sanggah shizuo.

'crap...!apa yang kukatakan?sebenarnya tanpa ucapan terima kasih juga ga apa-apa kok!"

"oh...begitu ya?terima kasih shizu-chan"*MOE SUPER SMILE*

"/!"*ga tau harus berkata apa*

"ng?kenapa shizu-chan?"tangan kanan izaya menyentuh pipi kanan shizuo dan menepis tangan shizuo yang sedang menutupi blushnya

"kau tidak apa-apa?wajahmu kepiting rebus"lanjut izaya sembari bercanda

Tidak disangka-sangka blushnya shizuo malah makin banyak

Izaya jadi salah tingkah juga

"ee...ehhhh...eehhhh!kok mukamu malah jadi..."izaya gelagepan

"bu...bukan kok !mukaku ga memerahhh!"tangkis shizuo

'no matter you look at that,I can see that clearly'bisik izaya dalam hati

"a...anyway...kenapa kamu bisa di bully preman-preman preman kelas teri,harusnya kamu lawan bilang kau sudah di gang-rape mereka dan dibuang disitu."sahut shizuo tiba-tiba

Sepi sejenak,izaya tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan,shizuo menepuk pundak izaya

"kutu tengik,kalau ditanya itu dijawab!"

"oh,hell...bisa kah kamu jangan menanyaiku hal itu?"izaya balik bertanya

"aku menolongmu aku berhak untuk tau apa yang tadi terjadi pada mu"

Izaya menghela nafas panjang

"sial sekali aku ditolong oleh prortozoan bodoh seperti mu"

"dan aku beruntung sekali bisa membuat informan tengik sepertimu merasa seperti itu"

Tangan shizuo menyentuh perban yang melilit leher izaya

"kenapa?kau mau mencekikku?ya sudah!cekik aku!aku mati dan aku tidak perlu memberitahukanmu penyebabnya!"tantang izaya

"bukan aku cuma.."

Detik selanjutnya,shizuo memeluk izaya dengan erat

Izaya kebingungan dengan perlakuan shizuo

"hey,pirang palsu...apa-apaan kamu...?aku bukan ibumu yang bisa kau ajak main peluk..."

"memang bukan..."sahut shizuo

Izaya tertegun sebentar,Dia kemudian membelai rambut pirang shizuo

"maaf,tapi aku tidak ingin kau tau penyebab nya"

Pupil mata shizuo membesar saat mendengar kata-kata shizuo

"aku ingin tau...cant I?"

"tidak,aku tidak ingin memberitahu mu,itu akan membuatmu kawatir"

"shiki...ya?"tebak shizuo.

Ucapan shizuo membuat izaya memberhentikan belaian tangannya

"iza...ya?"shizuo mendongak ke arah izaya

Di luar dugaan,ekspresi izaya sudah benar-benar beubah menjadi merah padam dan disertai air mata yang seakan menunggu untuk meluncur di atas permukaan pipi izaya

"izaya...kamu..menangis?"

"ti...tidak!aku tidak..."izaya berusaha mengelak

"kau menangis''shizuo menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari ekor mata izaya.

"ma...mataku kelilipan...!''izaya menangkis tangan shizuo dari pipinya

"kalau kau kelilipan,aku akan meniupkannya untukmu"sahut shizuo

"uhn...stop that..."larang izaya ketika shizuo mendekat

Shizuo mencium mata izaya dengan lembut kemudian menjilatnya

"bo...bodoohh!aku bukan lollipop!stop that!that gross!"cegah izaya

"for me this is not gross"shizuo melanjutkan ,"aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mengatakannya"

Shizuo menggigit kecil telinga kanan izaya

"hyah~~~~~!"kaget,izaya spontan memegangi telinganya yang kini tertinggal bekas gigitan dari shizuo

"kamu akan mendapatkan lebih kalau terus keras kepala seperti itu izaya-kuunnn~~~~"shizuo menyeringai menyebalkan pada izaya.

Izaya meringis kecil .kemudian Ia memperbaiki posisinya agar bisa melihat shizuo lebih jelas.

"fine...aku akan memberitahukanmu penyebabnya"ucap izaya dengan gaya tsundere

"ok..aku menunggu lhoh"balas shizuo dengan gaya dandere

'sial..sial...sial...nyebelin banget sih aku harus memberitahukannya !tapi sekarang aku sedang ada di posisi lemah,...pisau-pisau lipatku juga sudah kuhabiskan,aku juga bakal kalah di tenaga kalau melawannya dengan tangan kosong..atau ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencoba jujur padanya?hitung-hitung tumben kali ini shizuo lebih sabar dari biasanya...' gumam izaya dalam hati

''aku tidak ingin kau mengkhawatirkanku..aku seperti selalu memperlihatkan sisi buruk-ku kepada mu,shizu-chan"izaya menunduk

Shizuo memandang Izaya

"tidak apa-apa..."jawab shizuo tenang,dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Izaya.

"shizuo.."izaya menatap dalam bola mata shizuo

Dipanggil menggunakan nama aslinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa,hal itu membuat shizuo lebih berkonsentrasi terhadap perkataan Izaya selanjutnya.

"aku..."

izaya melanjutkan.

"...kotor..."

Dan mengakhirinya...

.

.

.

.

"eh?"terhenyak,shizuo tak sadar senyum masam telah terbentuk di bibirnya

izaya memandang lekat-lekat shizuo dan kembali menunduk

"kini kau sudah tau,sudah selesai ya?kau bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi kan?pokoknya jangan membuatku mengatakannya karena itu sangat menjijikkan!dan terima kasih sudah mengobatiku,aku mau pulang!"sahut izaya nyaring seraya turun dari tempat tidur shizuo.

di keadaan seburuk apapun,si informan dealer jempolan ini selalu menjaga imejnya agar tidak tercoreng,dia berusaha menutupi mata nya dengan poni agar air mata yang ingin segera mengalir tidak terlihat oleh shizuo.

Tiba-tiba shizuo mendekap Izaya agar Izaya tidak bisa melangkah.

"lepaskan aku,shizu-chan!"izaya berusaha melepaskan tangan shizuo yang kini terlingkar di pinggang dan perutnya.

"aku mau menerima kamu kok,kotor maupun bersih"shizuo mengatakannya dengan suara yang sangat halus"

"eh?kau membuat perasaaanku tidak enak...cukup!tulangku akan remuk berkeping-keping jika kamu terus memelukku dengan kekuatan seperti ini!"Izaya meronta-ronta

"aku mau pulang..aku mau pulang...jangan memaksaku disini...!aku tidak mau berlama-lama di sini...!izaya kembali berteriak disertai dengan isakan tangis yang samar-samar terdengar.

Tapi shizuo tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Izaya,dia terus mendekap dan mendekap pada izaya makin lama makin erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

142 minutes later

Izaya yang merasa kelelahan karena rontaannya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa mulai bisa menerima keadaannya.

"katakan apa yang kau inginkan asal kau tutup mulut pada orang lain tentang ini..."izaya berkata seperti itu dengan nada lemas,bukan nada meremehkan seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"apa yang kuinginkan?"shizuo merasa heran mendengarnya,ia kembali meng-erat-kan dekapannya agar si kuroneko bermata merah yang kini di dalam dekapannnya tidak kabur ke mana-mana

"iya..mau 500 juta yen atau 1 milyar dollar pun tidak masalah"jawab izaya tenang,dengan masih saja membalikkan tubuhnya dari shizuo.

"...''shizuo terdiam

Uang sebanyak itu bisa digunakan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sampai dia tidak menyangka kalau pekerjaan izaya sebagai informan antar yakuza dan mafia bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak saja yang sudah dilalui izaya ?pertanyaan ini akan sangat mengerikan untuk dijawab.

"haaa~~~~aku sangat kotor untuk bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu..."izaya seolah menjaewab pertanyaan shizuo.

"aku tidak butuh uangmu"jawab shizuo pada akhirnya

"eeh?"izaya menoleh ke arah shizuo

"kenapa?apa kau serius ?tak usah segan untuk menerimanya"

"just stay here,aku hanya butuh kau punya masalah dan membutuhkan perlindungan,datanglah kemari"kini gantian shizuo yang membelai rambut raven izaya.

"i hate you,shizu-chan !reall...really...hate!"

Tangan izaya menggenngam erat vest bartender shizuo,menyadari hal itu shizuo tersenyum diam-diam dan menjawab:

"i hate you too,izaya"


End file.
